Smile :
by simplyneneng
Summary: Draco Malfoy - Ginny Weasley fanfict. "Siapa kau?" tiba-tiba Draco menanyakan hal yang aneh. Ginny terbahak.  "Kau sudah kehilangan otakmu, Malfoy!"  "Jawab saja, Weasley!"


**lagi-lagi aku bikin fanfict based on song. hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter series and characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Inspiration: Smile. song by Avril lavigne. dan interview Tom Felton sama George Lopez beberapa waktu lalu dimana ada saat Tom disuruh bilang, "We're going to Jersey Shore, bitches." saat itu aku mutusin Draco butuh peran bitch. dan aku pilih Ginny. bukan maksud apa-apa kok, cuma aku pikir Ginny cocok aja karena sering gonta-ganti pacar. (please fansnya Ginny ga boleh marah ya :D pissV)**

**Warning: OOC,typo, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

* * *

><p><strong>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<strong>

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

Ginny Weasley sudah menjadi incaran setiap laki-laki di Hogwarts sejak ia menginjak tahun keempatnya di sekolah sihir tersebut. Dan ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana pandangan tiap lelaki saat ia lewat, bagaimana selalu ada paling tidak satu orang yang menunggunya di satu sudut, dan bagaimana hampir sebagian besar gadis membencinya karena itu.

Oh ya! Sangat menyenangkan.

Ia sudah cukup tersiksa karena bayang-bayang keenam kakak laki-lakinya selama 13 tahun. Dan ia tahu saat ia harus melepas semuanya. Dan didukung oleh faktor lain. Ginny benar-benar bisa meresapi perannya sekarang.

"Hai, Ginny." Gadis itu tersenyum pada Seamus Finnigan yang baru saja menyapanya sambil lalu.

"Ginny!" seorang cowok yang memakai jubah Hufflepuff memanggilnya kesudut.

"_Menarik juga."_ Seru Ginny dalam hati sambil menghampirinya dan langsung merengkuh cowok itu dalam pelukannya. Menciumnya dibibir penuh-penuh.

.

**But you don't really give a shit**

**Ya go with it, go with it, go with it**

'**Cause you're fuckin' crazy rock n' roll**

Draco menatap gadis itu. Atraktif. Sangat menarik bagi dirinya yang terkenal sebagai sang Don Juan. Casanova. Atau panggilan lainnya, dari yang wajar hingga yang teraneh.

Ia sudah mengenal nama Ginny Weasley sejak lama. Ia adalah anak perempuan pertama dari pasangan Weasley.

"_Pasangan yang menyedihkan_." Batin Draco.

Namun ia baru mulai memperhatikan gadis itu setelah tahu sifat dan kelakuannya. Sama persis seperti dirinya. Draco tertawa karena fakta itu.

"_Tangisi dirimu sendiri, Weasley! Adikmu sudah menjelma menjadi sepertiku."_

Ia juga sering mendapati Ginny sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Kadangkala gadis itu hanya tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat memikat. Seringkali Draco juga melempar balasannya pada Ginny. Hal yang sama.

Oh ya. Karena gadis itu memang sangat menarik.

Tapi sejujurnya bukan karena itu.

_Malam itu Draco sedang bertugas patrol. Sebagai prefek ia harus berpatroli keliling lingkungan Hogwarts untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melanggar jam malam._

_Luar biasa membosankan. Terutama karena Pansy yang berada disebelahnya terus menerus berceloteh tentang si nona Weasley yang kini menjadi buruan._

"_Kau tahu, bahkan Roger Davies menyatakan ia tergila-gila dengan si Weasley itu! Bayangkan, Draco! Oh, kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkannya. Kau terlalu kaku…"_

"_Bla bla bla." Rutuk Draco dalam hati. Ia tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang dibicarakan Pansy sampai gadis itu mencapai kisah mengapa Ginny melakukan ini semua._

"…_ya aku dengar semua ini karena si Harry Potter itu. Oh, siapa lagi yang bisa luar biasa menyebalkan. Aku bisa merasakannya karena aku juga seorang perempuan. Dan kau tahu? Gadis Weasley itu mencintai cowok itu sepenuh hatinya, tapi entah apakah Potter memang sedungu itu sehingga ia menolaknya. Luar biasa menurutku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Drakie?"_

_Draco kaget. Betapa ia bisa merasakan perih yang dirasakan gadis itu. Merasa frustasi karena tertolak, gadis itu membalasnya lewat kelakuan liarnya._

Dan sejak saat itu rasa iba merayap dihati Draco lalu waktu-lah yang berperan mengubahnya menjadi perasaan yang lain. Perasaan yang belum pernah Draco rasakan sebelumnya.

.

**You said "hey, What's your name?"**

**It took one look and**

**Now I'm not the same**

Dan akhirnya Draco menghampirinya. Diakhir pelajaran Mantra Ginny, ia menemui gadis itu diluar ruangan kelas.

"Hey, Weasley."

"Oh, Malfoy." Ginny berpura-pura kaget dengan kemunculan Draco diluar kelasnya. Sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak terkejut karena ia sudah melihat cowok itu datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" ajak Draco. Gadis itu sontak mengangguk dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa.

Draco lalu menggandengnya menuju sebuah koridor sepi. Ginny mengangkat satu alisnya setelah mereka sampai disana tapi tak ada yang Draco katakan padanya.

"Butuh waktu berapa lama lagi? Kau tahu? Aku tidak punya waktu sepanjang hari." Ginny merapat kepada Draco, "Kau menginginkanku memulai duluan?"

Draco menolak dan menjauhkan gadis itu darinya, "Tidak, Weasley. Tidak begini. Berhentilah menjadi orang lain."

Raut wajah Ginny berubah drastis. Ia tadinya menampakkan senyumnya yang telah berhasil memikat puluhan cowok disekolah itu. Lalu semuanya meluntur karena kata-kata Draco.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kubilang, berhentilah jadi orang lain. Ya. Ya, aku sudah tahu kenapa kau menjadi.." Draco mengayunkan tangannya kearah Ginny dari atas kebawah, "..seperti sekarang ini."

"Aku..tidak.."

"Siapa kau?" tiba-tiba Draco menanyakan hal yang aneh. Ginny terbahak.

"Kau sudah kehilangan otakmu, Malfoy!"

"Jawab saja, Weasley!"

Ginny menghentikan tawanya. Lalu menjawab, "Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Draco mengangguk-angguk lalu menjulurkan tangannya, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Gadis dihadapannya benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada otak Slytherin ini. tapi ia menjabatnya juga.

"Bagus." Sahut cowok itu puas, "Dan kau selamanya akan menjadi Ginevra Molly Weasley, gadis penyihir darah _murni_ yang begitu disayangi oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Bukan orang lain."

Ginny tercengang mendengar apa yang Draco katakan dan membiarkan cowok itu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

**Yeah, you said "Hey"**

**And since that day,**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

Siapa yang pernah menyangka karena hal itu Ginny menjadi penasaran dengan seorang Draco Malfoy? Bahkan Ginny sendiri tidak pernah membayangkannya. Tidak dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun.

"Hei, Ginny."

Seorang cowok memanggilnya. Menunggunya disudut. Ginny melotot kearah cowok itu dan menjauh pergi.

Siapa yang pernah menyangka Draco akan merubah sikap Ginny Weasley? Sang Heartbreaker nomor 1 di Hogwarts yang selama 1 tahun terakhir telah memakan puluhan korban. Siapa yang menyangka? Seluruh keluarga Weasley sepertinya berhutang terimakasih yang luar biasa besar pada pewaris Malfoy itu.

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

Ginny tak hentinya tersenyum jika melihat Draco sejak saat itu. Mungkin itu bentuk rasa terimakasihnya karena telah membantunya sadar. Sadar dari keburukan yang belum sepantasnya ia lakukan.

Atau mungkin juga…

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

Ah. Ginny tak berani membayangkannya. Ia trauma dengan penolakan Harry Potter terhadapnya. Sudah cukup baginya saat ini. Apalagi, Draco adalah seorang Slytherin. Darah murni. Pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Tapi Ginny tidak memungkirinya bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada cowok itu.

Ah. Sudahlah. Ia tahu akan ada saatnya ia akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jadi, biar saja jika ia merasakan sesuatu pada seorang cowok. Meskipun ia adalah seorang Draco Malfoy. Karena hanya cowok itulah yang saat ini selalu melintas dipikiran Ginny. Mengganggu konsentrasinya. Membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Tanpa sadar Ginny tersenyum. Lagi.

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I smile**

* * *

><p><strong>maaf kalo pemerannya jadi out of character semua. hehehe. baru nyoba bikin Draco-Ginny soalnya. jadi masih bener-bener bingung plotnya kayak gimana. rrrr~<strong>

**jadi maaf kalo ada yang marah karena Ginny perannya jadi gitu atau Draco kok jadi baik. haha.**

**mohon kritik dan sarannya (kritik yg banyak gapapa kok :)) lewat review ya...**

**merci :) **


End file.
